prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 11, 2010 NXT results
The May 11, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the HSBC Arena in Buffalo, New York. Summary Wade Barrett hoped to settle a score with a fellow NXT Rookie from weeks ago when in one of the biggest upsets in WWE NXT history, Heath Slater defeated Barrett's WWE Pro, six-time World Champion Chris Jericho. While Jericho wasn't at ringside, Barrett got that revenge, upping his record to 6-4, while Slater's falls to 5-4. Since winning the Rock ’em Sock ’em Rookies Challenge and taking over WWE.com, NXT Rookie Skip Sheffield was on a winning streak. This week, the Cornfed Meathead earned a victory over the NXT Rookie with the most wins, Darren Young. Before his elimination, Sheffield improved his record to 2-5, while Young’s dropped to 7-3. After winning last week’s Obstacle Course Challenge, Justin Gabriel called out fellow NXT Rookie, David “A-List” Otunga, stating that his ego outweighs his talent, moments after Otunga lost to his own WWE Pro, R-Truth. But when these two met in singles action, Otunga proved Gabriel wrong. WWE NXT's “A-Lister” dominated and pinned his opponent, moving his record up to 5-4, while Gabriel's dropped to 5-3. After the main event, the WWE Pros’ Poll results were announced, and one more NXT Rookie was eliminated. While most of the six remaining NXT Rookies hoped David “A-List” Otunga would be eliminated, it was Skip Sheffield who received the lowest ranking from the WWE Pros and was the third hopeful to leave the competition. The Cornfed Meathead blamed himself for perhaps not following the guidance of his WWE Pro, William Regal, throughout the first 11 weeks of competition. There will be another Pros’ Poll next week and another NXT Rookie will be eliminated! Which NXT Rookies have impressed the WWE Pros the most this week? WWE NXT kicked off with the two surprising eliminations of NXT Rookies Michael Tarver and Daniel Bryan. The week before, both NXT Rookies told the WWE Universe that they deserved to be eliminated, and their wishes were granted by WWE Management, regardless of Bryan's monumental victory the night before on Raw. After their eliminations, Tarver and Bryan spoke to WWE NXT host Matt Striker. While Tarver thought the ruling was fair, he didn't think the contest was. Bryan referenced that Daniel Bryan only exists in WWE and vaguely referenced the name Bryan Danielson. In the biggest night of WWE NXT history, three NXT Rookies were shockingly eliminated! With only five NXT Rookies left, who will impress the WWE Pros and become WWE's next Superstar and earn a championship pay-per-view match against a WWE Superstar? Results *Wade Barrett defeated Heath Slater (3:09) *Skip Sheffield (w/ William Regal) defeated Darren Young (3:05) *David Otunga defeated Justin Gabriel (2:44) Poll results :Gold - Winner of competition :Green - Safe in competition :Red - Eliminated from competition by Pros' Poll :Purple - Eliminated from competition by WWE management :Blue - Won immunity prior to that particular poll and is ineligible to be eliminated Commentators *Josh Mathews *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Savannah Image gallery May 11, 2010 NXT.00001.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00002.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00003.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00004.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00005.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00006.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00007.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00008.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00009.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00010.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00011.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00012.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00013.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00014.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00015.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00016.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00017.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00018.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00019.jpg May 11, 2010 NXT.00020.jpg External links * WWE NXT #1.12 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #12 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events